The same old war
by Blazingfury05
Summary: A story of what might of happend after the war and after the rebuilding of the great city, if spyro and cynder had a chance to see it all.
1. Escape And Emotions (12-01 23:23:17)

The air was thick with dust and hot with ash, but they had survived. They had defeated Malfore and the war finally looked like it could be at its end…

but our heroes were still in a cave far from Warfang, Avalar, or even the swamp Spyro and Sparx grew up in. No Spyro and Cynder were in the cave where Malfore had died mere moments ago. But they weren't celebrating or crying or doing anything really.

Spyro was near death and Cynder was barely awake. They had drained far more power than they truly had to save the world, and now here they were Spyro passed out and Cynder ready to join him.

But of course Cynder wasn't going to die without making sure Spyro lived and if she could, even make Spyro truly aware of her love. She like most believes words are cheap. And if hers weren't even heard well then she wasn't sure she could handle saying them again without knowing if he would love her or if he would walk away and take someone else.

So she put him on her back and flew. She flew like the terror of the skies she was known as and… she wasn't strong enough she could see the light she could feel the warmth of the magma but she couldn't reach it. Expecting to fall she said a few select words for the dragon she never thought would here them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't prove my love to you before our death." Little did she know that fate had other things in mind for them and Spyro had seemed to be possessed. Awake but possessed. He called upon the earth for help and the cave built a small ledge for them to land on. as he landed he Swiftly jumped up and as he touched the burnt soil of the earth he collapsed.

He awoke a couple hours later to Cynder cooking them some food she found while Spyro was passed out.

"I'm cooking some venison, I'm not as good with a fire as you so I can't make anything special. Spyro grew a grin and simply stated "I don't mind, and I couldn't eat anything special right now anyways, I'm too hungry."

Cynder swiftly but effectively took the meat off her skewer mad out of bones, likely from enemies they had killed just hours ago. But funnily enough it was still the best meal Spyro had ever tasted and he complimented her on it as he finished. "This is the best meal I've ever eaten!"

Cynder expecting a completely different response simply asked if he wanted some of hers to witch he declined knowing she was just trying to be polite and make sure he wasn't hungry even to her own expense.

After Cynder finished they decided to head back to Warfang, As they took off Cynder noticed that Spyro seemed to where more of a glistening smile than ever to witch she simply thought to herself that he would be hers even if it killed her.

Spyro didn't get out of the noticing things category either he noticed curves that seemed so perfect. He noticed how she seemed to sway her hips and tail to an unheated rhythm as she walked and he found himself wanting nothing more than to see more of her.

What did they call this feeling? Lust? Maybe. He didn't get much time to dwell on that before they had to start flying instead and although he was slightly disappointed to here this he did notice that they could take off the snake jeweled necklace pieces whenever they wanted.

Though he chose not to say anything figuring that if he could stay connected to her forever he would be happy as can be. During there flight witch they expected to take about a week to complete they stopped and Spyro said something life changing out of the blue "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." Cynder was ecstatic to here this and she chose to take this opportunity to kiss him and he didn't retreat or blush. No he simply pushed back and she felt so much pride to know that even if he didn't say it. He loved her and he was willing to spend his life with her.

This would be a beginning of something that she hoped could last for at least while. little did she know that once Warfang became the sprawling city it once was, witch would only take a couple months thanks to the moles dedication. there lives would change whether for better or worse. she didn't know.


	2. New Life

The same old war chapter 2 "New life."

"Spyro don't forget that we are going out with flame and ember tonight for some drinks!"

with his typical care free voice he gained over the last couple months he warmly held her and told her. "Don't worry I just have a little work to do with Cyrus at the shop and I'll be there ok? Love. Cynder a sucker for when he called her that shook her said and just said. "yea, yea just don't forget, Really you've known them since you were hatchlings and you haven't seen them in nearly 8 years. Don't disappoint them.

Spyro had plans of going but despite being hero's they still had to work to live and that meant that he had to chill apples and make pies all day Monday through Thursday. His boss did recognize what Spyro had done and gave him a paid day off every week, much to Spyro's diligence he still hated to work even though he loved cooking and he got to stay in practice with his elements through cooking pies, freezing apples, shocking birds, and making steel stencils to work with.

He was paid well and worked hard. But he also had an old boss. Nearing the end of his life he was leaving Spyro the bakery. Feeling only Spyro could keep it in business and he had no sons or nieces and nephews to give it to.

So Spyro kept working and was given early leave that day due to a party that had taken 8 cakes and after not getting to resupply the day prior the bakery had to close early giving Spyro and Cyrus a bit of extra time, so they got lunch together. and when Spyro was about to head to the bar he saw a shadow.

Now ordinarily he wouldn't pay it any mind but this one was part of a religion that believed that the closer you were to your ancestors in the physical realm the closer you would be in the spiritual one, and this one in particular had taken a liking to his mate. Cynder his grandmother had mated with a shadow drake, and so with Cynder being the only shadow dragoness he didn't care if she was mated.

He wanted her and Spyro hated him for it. Deciding to toy with the drake Spyro went up to his mate and kissed her as fast as he could so that he could get on that black Drake's nerves.

But after Spyro got this fuzzy feeling of something being off he didn't know why and he didn't care but he should have if he had he might of nipped Malefore's remaining troops at the bud, but instead he went out drinking and having a party with his best friends and mate.

So Malefore's remaining forces grew and gained dragons, cheetah, moles, everyone joined.

Why? Money. Malefore had a fortune laid out for himself and they used it, and they used it well. Beggars became lord's lords became even richer and anyone who refused was missing a leg. They were going to rule through fear and numbers


	3. Healing And New Friends

And now Spyro is running out of Warfang alone for the first time ever, no Sparx no Cynder no Ignitus… Spyro hadn't thought of Ignitus since his death. And now here he is begging for help from him.

"Ignitus if you can here, me please help me! Send out a light or a path or even some gems! I don't care! I need help and I need someone who can lead me to safety until I can find Sparx or Cynder."

Ignitus not being one to let a poor helpless dragon remain well helpless, decided to send him a light, not the conventional type but a more Spyro light.

Spyro thinking it's all over after getting run out of the city ran until his legs buckled beneath him. He luckily was near a cave, and so he used all his strength to go into said cave, what he didn't expect was for the cave to be filled with gems. Red, green, blue, and purplish pink. All put together across the floor, walls, and ceiling.

He broke a red one and felt the power surge through him. Luckily gems can take the place of food if necessary and Spyro was full of magic and whatever that blue did for him hadn't worked since he trapped himself and Cynder in the time crystal. Spyro was so busy regaining his strength and thanking the ancestors that he didn't notice the large earth dragon creeping up on him until he announced his presence.

"So… who are you and why are you breaking these." Spyro although startled didn't show it. "my name is Spyro and these Crystal's have healing properties, who are you?"

"I'm the dragon that lives in this cave, and I'm the owner of these crystal's. And I want to know why you think it's ok to break them without permission?" now Spyro was begging to realize that this drake wasn't the smartest and since the crystal finished repairing itself he chose to play dumb. "What are you talking about, the Crystal's are fine." "ohh yea?" "turn around if you don't believe me. Sir." The drake turned around and was astonished to see that the crystal's were fine.

"dad why can't we go and see the world now that it's been fixed?." A smaller female lightning dragoness asked while walking out of the cave. Then she noticed spyro and all the blood around him, yet no cuts around his body, She decided it would be worth asking to know. And asked.

"where did all the blood around you come from? And what element does a purple dragon use." Spyro not wanting to reveal too much to strangers stated "ather."

(convexity is what most fans call it but the programmers call it ather so…) neither dragons knowing what "ather" was simply told him to leave to witch he ignored them and said "you might want to wait to go exploring, Malefore's army is back and its stronger now then ever."

The girl being intrigued asked him why he was traveling, especially if it was so dangerous. to witch he responded "I am one of the two that defeated Malefore, but his army has risen back to power and I didn't pay enough attention when I had the chance, and since then I lost my best friend and would be mate. So now I'm on the run trying to gather my wits to fight back."

Now by this time her father was ready to attack spyro when he simply walked on without another word and while he was walking away he heard the dragoness yell to him " wait! Let me come with you! I want to travel, and if I have to fight to so be it."

Now spyro hates putting people in danger almost as much as he hates being in danger himself but her offer did sound nice. A partner a second fighter and a second pair of eyes. That right there is a good deal for only having your wits to keep you alive before this. So he begrudgingly said yes to her as they prepared to make there journey.


End file.
